Quest to Somewhere
by powahpuffgal
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have been captured by Sedusa when they were children and 16 years later they want out. With a little help from the Rowdy Ruff Boys, will the girls survive, or will they be trapped again in Sedusa's clutches? PPG RRB ( Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid )
1. Start

In a lush, sweet smelling forest, there was a small girl with pink eyes and orange hair. She started to curl into a ball and hug herself in a tight embrace. "Will I ever go back?" she whimpered to herself. Even though she kept repeating that in her mind, she knew her and her sisters will never go back. "Blossom my dear, can you get me my things for a special project?" asked a hiss voice. Blossom looked behind herself and saw her. "Sedusa! How would you even think about me helping you after what you did to me and my sisters?!" Blossom screamed.

Blossom stood up and stormed off to the distance to find her sisters. "Hey Blossom, Sedusa has gotten under your skin again?" Blossom turned around to find Bubbles and Buttercup with anticipating looks. "Yeah, I guess." she replied. "Hey that doesn't matter. What matters is what we found!" Bubbles screeched. Blossom looked puzzled, so she looked to Buttercup , but she rolled her eyes. "It's a map dumb head! We can finally get out of this dump!" Buttercup groaned. Blossom started to smile so wide her cheeks hurt. "Then let's get going girls!" Blossom chimed and she ran out the house with her sisters following. Little did they know, three people were watching in the shadows.

* * *

**AN: Ha suspense! :) What will happen? Who are the people watching the girls? Will the triplets escape? Find out in the next chapter of Quest to Somewhere! Please review!**


	2. Problems

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been traveling in the forest for hours. Unfortunately, they had become lost. "How did we get lost if we have a map to look at?" Bubbles pouted. She scanned the map, and she noticed none of the landmarks matched their area. "Blossom, do you think this map was a form of a scam?" Bubbles started to whine. Blossom also took a look at the map to find this written on the bottom: Sedusa. "Aww crud! This was a trap to get us lost so we couldn't escape!"

The trap from the fake map left the small group of teens disappointed. "All this time we were tricked! Now how are we going to get out of here!" Buttercup sighed. They all slumped to the ground, and they were ready to give up. "How did this happen!" Blossom cried.

* * *

( Sedusa P.O.V. )

Ugh, this is horrible! My girls have gone away! My precious plan is ruined! I thought to myself on what I should do, and a light bulb came. "Boys, I need a little favor done for me." I called. Three cloaked figures stumbled trough the front door and stood in front of me. "I want you to get my girls. They are the only piece of my terrific plan that's missing! Hand me them alive or dead, I don't care! Just give me them!" I ordered the figures. They nodded, but as I saw them leave, the look of uncertainty filled their faces.

* * *

**A.N: HI nice chappie right!? What will happen to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup? Who are these cloaked figures exactly? Find out in the next chappie of Quest to Somewhere! Plz review no flames! **


	3. Who Are You?

**(A/N) What UP! IT'S PUFFGAL HERE! Sorry for the wait that took 50 years.( don't judge, to me it did take 50 years.) Let's start the new chappie shall we!**

* * *

_THOUGHTS_

**Blossom's POV**

We all still sat there slumped. There was nothing we could do. We're all so dumb. How could we have fallen for that trap!?

" Everyone, maybe we should look up..." Bubbles whispered. " Why Bubbles, there's nothing to look at." Buttercup sighed. "N-No, I'm serious. LOOK UP! " she squealed.

I didn't believe her, but I did it anyway. My eyes became huge. " Buttercup, Bubbles is right. You need to look up! " I said. She rolled her eyes and looked. " What's so special about the s- whoa! " she exclaimed. Three black shapes were floating in the sky, most likely human sized.

They landed in front of us. I tried to see who these people were, but their hoods were covering their faces. " Who are you? " Bubbles whispered. " That is of no concern to you, unless you want to escape here. "

**Sedusa's POV**

_WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG! I THOUGHT I TOLD THEM TO GET MY DAUGHTERS AND COME BACK! Unless... NO! NOT THEM TOO! _I paced around the room. " If my tools keep escaping, how will I reach my ultimate goal?! I NEED to get their power to become the ruler of all. The ultimate , the empress, the GODDESS! "

**Bubbles' POV**

I stare in amazement. How did they know we were trying to escape?! " We know the way out, hop on. " the first one said as he pointed to his back. I hopped on, as well as my sisters, and we took of. But the thing I noticed once we were in the sky, was a small glimpse of his( maybe a dude.) blue eyes.

* * *

**(A/N) Nice chappie!**

**PPGs- we agree**

**?**

**Blossom- while puffgal has a brain error from confusion, I will say the rest. Plz review and NO FLAMES! ;D**


End file.
